


Champagne Kisses, Sweet and Light

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Temperature Play, Top Hux, bottom kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That… Hux, do that again, please.”  <br/>Hux kind of loves it when Kylo begs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Kisses, Sweet and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...
> 
> I actually have nothing to say about this one except that Kylux has grabbed me by the throat and has yet to let go; I have never written four fics for the same ship within the space of ten days before either. PHEW. 
> 
> If you like this one, check out my other ones as well - comments are appreciated!

            Hux can’t remember the last time that he wrote on real paper; it’s so uncommon throughout the First Order’s military forces that most haven’t even used it.  For Hux, it’s just a little pleasure to keep all to himself.

            He takes out his pen – made from the finest Mustafar obsidian and shiny black – and sets it to the thick, almost cardstock-quality paper:

            _You are formally invited to dinner in the General’s Quarters_

_2000 hours_

_Formal dress_

_-Hux_

It’s anachronistic to send Kylo a paper note but Hux enjoys a touch of doing things the old fashioned way.  Imperial high society had its more enjoyable pretentions and Hux likes to keep some of them alive.  Whether or not Kylo actually notices – or cares – is beyond Hux’s concern.  He does it purely for himself.

Thinking back to the very pleasurable morning he had with Kylo – and resulting, day-long good mood – he carefully places the paper into an envelope and in calligraphic Aurebesh, writes “Lord Ren” on the front.  It’s self-sealing so there’s no need to lick the glue and as soon as it’s sealed, he sends for his aide-de-camp.

A moment later, the lieutenant is at Hux’s door.

“See to it that this is delivered into Lord Ren’s hands personally – and make it clear that its contents are non-negotiable.”

“Yes, sir.”  She salutes smartly and her boots click efficiently as she sets off in search of Kylo.

Hux returns to his office, smiling to himself and planning his menu for tonight.

___

Hux is watching the bubbles in the champagne flutes settle when he hears the soft two tone chime that lets him know he has a guest.  He puts the bottle he’s holding back into its bucket and decidedly does not hurry to answer the door.

His breath is stolen away as soon as it slides up and he’s presented with Kylo.

In all truthfulness, Hux had not been expecting Kylo to actually follow his suggestion of formal dress and yet Kylo stands before him in naval dress blues, his breast unadorned with any official ranking.  His hair is pulled back so that not a single strand escapes and Hux detects the faintest hint of aftershave from him.

Kylo is the one to break the silence as he steps in and puts his hands on Hux’s hips.

“I… Kylo, I didn’t think you’d actually-”

“Which is why I did.  So seldom do I get to see you speechless, Hux.”  Kylo’s hands are bare of gloves and Hux notices just how _warm_ they are as he cups Hux’s face and kisses him deeply.  A memory of the same sort of kiss from earlier that day runs its hazy course through his mind’s eye, and Hux relaxes right into Kylo’s touch.

When Kylo pulls away, Hux realizes he’s smiling practically from ear to ear.

“Now that you’ve made your intentions clear for what you want _after_ dinner, shall we?”  Hux holds out his hand in invitation to the tiny dining area in which he’s set everything up.

There’s Yavin green pheasant as the main course, Corellian greens to compliment and the coup de grace – and Hux’s pride and joy – pre-Empire era champagne, aged to absolute perfection and like everything else on the table extremely hard to obtain within the bounds of the First Order; power does have its privileges and Hux does occasionally take advantage of its full extent.

Namely the black market contacts that he’s cultivated over the years for exactly this sort of situation.

“You made all of this?”  Hux pulls Kylo’s chair out and he sits, clearly flattered that Hux went to all of this trouble for him.  “I didn’t know that you could… uh, that you had such a fine touch.”

“It was not formally part of Imperial or First Order training – but my father spent a great deal of his time trying to sway opinion to his way of thinking and more often than not it was done over dinner.  I saw it continually work, so I decided to keep the practice alive.”  Hux takes his seat across from Kylo and takes his glass of champagne.  “What shall we drink to?”

Kylo thinks for a moment, his long, beautiful fingers dwarfing the champagne flute.  “To you Hux, for being thoughtful where I am not.”

The _tink_ that the glass makes as it touches is almost musical.

Hux keeps his eyes on Kylo for the duration of the meal – not only because Kylo Ren is beautiful and worthy of such attention but also to gauge his reaction to his culinary skills – when Kylo doesn’t pull any faces that bely any sort of bad taste, Hux sighs with relief to himself.  It’s been quite some time since he’s done something like this for someone – and this is certainly the first time he’s done so for Kylo.

“If you’re worried about it tasting bad – it’s delicious, Hux.”  Kylo reaches for Hux’s hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.  “And even if it was…”

“I wouldn’t make you eat it if it was bad.”  Hux kisses the top of Kylo’s hand.  “Although if you’re finished…”

“You read my mind.”  Kylo stands and stretches; Hux watches with suppressed glee at how tightly the uniform hugs Kylo’s body.  “Would you like help cleaning up?”

“You are officially my guest, Kylo.”  Hux lets Kylo figure out what it means.  “Take another glass of champagne and make yourself comfortable.”  Hux gets up and comes around to where Kylo stands.  “Unless you’d rather me help you.”

“No need.”  Kylo reaches for the top button and pulls at it.  “I can handle it.” 

The kiss that Kylo gives him is double the intensity of the one previous; Hux feels the heat underneath Kylo’s skin and his body responds in kind.  Kylo feels Hux’s arousal before Hux does and when they break the kiss, Kylo cups Hux’s cock through his pants.

“I’ll be waiting.”  Kylo puts his words so that they seep right through Hux’s skin and flow through his bloodstream; suddenly his clothes feel a little too tight and the sooner he’s out of them, the better.

Hux’s eyes don’t leave Kylo’s ass as he walks towards the bedroom and disappears around the corner – the last thing he sees is Kylo’s hand as he lets it grip the doorjamb.  That too soon disappears and Hux is left by himself.

_I’ll be waiting._

Hux doesn’t bother to save anything left over; most of it had been eaten anyway.  There’s enough champagne left in the bottle that he puts the cork back in it and returns it to the small refridgerator.  The dishes are scraped and their contents dumped into the garbage chute.  A moment later he feels the heat where the trash is incinerated at the bottom.  He is careful with the champagne glasses though – they’re the only ones he’s ever owned.

Right as he’s about to start into the bedroom, he remembers his surprise for Kylo.

Sitting in the refrigerator is a second, smaller champagne bucket, filled with nothing but just ice.  Hux takes it out and sits it on the counter; it’s covered in condensation and while it’s only a temporary measure, he gets a cloth and wipes moisture off the sides. 

It’s still cold enough to do what he needs it to.

He takes a piece of the ice and puts it in his mouth, keeping it towards his lips.  Already he’s trembling with anticipation for what he’s going to do with it; it had been difficult working on field reports earlier, with the image of Kylo shivering from Hux’s ice cold kisses.  Then again, Kylo burns so hot that the ice would melt awfully fast.

The bucket nearly slips out of Hux’s hands when he enters the bedroom.

Kylo lays right in the middle of the bed, his hair loose and thick around his shoulders, half hiding his face.  He’s completely naked, his left hand teasing at his right nipple and his right is around his cock, flushed red and fully hard.  Even from here Hux can see the precome that coats his thumb and forefinger, slicking the way as he strokes himself slowly.

He doesn’t stop when he senses Hux watching him.

“You said to make myself comfortable, General.”  Kylo opens his eyes and looks right at him.  “I was just following your directions.”

“A little too well, by the looks of it.”  Hux feels his mouth go dry and his knees become a little more liquid-like in consistency.

Kylo gets up off of the bed and, cock swinging between his legs as he walks, comes to where Hux stands.  “What are you going to do with the ice?”

Hux puts it to the side on the table that holds his hat and takes Kylo by the hips.  Kylo starts to lean in for a kiss, only for Hux to spin him around and mouth against his neck.  Kylo moans, the cold against his warm flesh making him jump a little.

“Does that answer your question?”  Hux kisses his way up to Kylo’s ear, sucking the flesh of the lobe into his mouth.  Kylo squirms in his embrace and then stills as Hux pulls his hair to the side and kisses the space left bare.  Kylo hisses a breath through his teeth and Hux feels the goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Hux…”

“I’ve got you, Kylo.”  Hux takes a piece of ice from the bucket and resumes kissing the side of Kylo’s neck.  “Just trust me.”

With the ice already starting to drip as it nears Kylo’s body, Hux slowly traces a line with it up from Kylo’s navel to his chest.  Kylo reaches back and holds into Hux’s body as Hux moves the ice to the left.  He circles it around Kylo’s nipple, getting closer and closer with each rotation until Kylo’s arousal has gone up another notch.

He kisses Kylo full on the mouth as he drags it over the hard little peak, making them both moan when Kylo’s hold of the Force gets out of hand and the walls shake a little.  Hux subconsciously grinds his hips against Kylo’s ass, the urge to be skin to skin with Kylo growing stronger.

“That… Hux, do that again, _please._ ” 

Hux kind of loves it when Kylo begs.

“As you wish.”  The ice had melted in his hand as he’d teased so he grabs another – it’s bigger than the last, so Hux starts with the hard cut of his right pectoral, going even slower this time, alternating between lavishing the other side of Kylo’s neck with kisses and marks.  He has yet to touch Kylo’s cock and already he’s turning to putty in his hands.

“I don’t think you’ll have to.”  Kylo’s voice sounds all fucked out and used – and Hux has barely even gotten started.

“Why don’t you stay out of my head?  I’d like to keep some of this a surprise.”  Hux gently tweaks Kylo’s nipples and watches another fat drop of precome leak to the floor from the end of his cock.

Kylo takes a moment to reply, Hux’s cold fingers on his hips providing a very fast way to derail his train of thought.  “Fine.”

“Face down on the bed, Kylo.”  Hux puts a hand on the small of Kylo’s back and urges him towards it – Kylo goes without complaint and lies down on his belly, looking back at Hux as he strips.

“I could have done that for you.”  Kylo ruts enticingly, his ass sticking up in the air as he drags against the mattress.

“My ice would be completely melted if I let you.”  Hux is down to his socks and decides that those aren’t worth worrying about.  “Now lie still – this next part requires patience.”

Telling Kylo to be patient is like telling an asteroid to change direction – it can only be done with almost supernatural power.  Hux knows that Kylo won’t wait for very long before he’s opening himself up and trying to sit on Hux’s cock himself – which is why Hux is desperately hoping he can hold Kylo’s attention with this next part.

Kylo shifts a little when he feels Hux’s hard cock against his ass – Hux is tempted to rut against him but he holds himself back, knowing it will be better in the long run if he waits.  He takes another piece of ice from the bucket where he’s set it next to the bed and leans forward.

“Tell me if you want me to stop and I will.”  Hux kisses Kylo behind the ear again and places his hand on his head, his hair gathered up in his fingers.  Starting at the nape of his neck he makes long, slow loops down Kylo’s back, watching Kylo’s face as his mouth opens wider and wider, moaning and fisting the blankets with his hands above his head.  Hux kisses the top of Kylo’s head as the ice finishes melting in his fingers and then rubs his cold hands all over Kylo’s back, outlining the edges of his muscles and the curves of his hips and shoulders, around his biceps and then all the way down to the top of his ass.

Hux kisses the base of Kylo’s spine and then places another piece of ice there.  It sits prettily in the curve and he can tell Kylo wants to move but he can’t, not without it falling off.

“You’re doing so well, Kylo.”  Hux comes back to Kylo’s mouth and kisses him, letting his lips warm him as the ice chills his lower half. Kylo’s shivering with each touch and hell if that doesn’t make Hux feel just a little powerful.

“Th… thank you, sir.”  Kylo opens his eyes and Hux knows right then that this is going to have to move faster.

Another kiss and Hux is back between Kylo’s legs.  He nuzzles Kylo’s thighs and automatically they spread for him; Kylo’s presenting himself without a second thought. 

Hux rubs two fingers over Kylo’s hole, massaging and touching while he gets another piece of ice and puts it between his lips.  He meets Kylo’s eyes for just a second – just in case Kylo needs to slow down.

“Do it, Hux.”

Hux runs his fingers over Kylo’s thighs, warming him up a little more.  The ice on Kylo’s back is now melted, so Hux raises Kylo up just a little, his knees bent and his ass pushed out at Hux.  Hux licks up from the heavy, loose hang of Kylo’s balls and over his perineum, the ice in his mouth making Kylo moan even louder. 

Good thing Hux’s quarters are sound proof from the outside.

Hux hesitates for just a second – he knows that it’s going to be uncomfortable at first and he’s not sure how braced Kylo is – but then he moves, holding the ice to Kylo’s hole and pressing _down_  - Kylo has to bite the pillow he’s reached for to keep from being too loud.

Hux really can’t help the smile as the ice melts a little more and he starts to eat Kylo out, slow, deep, and long.

Kylo shakes as Hux’s tongue opens him up, the contrast of his hot skin with Hux’s cold mouth and tongue making him continually engage with the Force; small objects are knocked off of Hux’s desk and shelves, clattering and rolling yet never breaking Hux’s concentration.  Hux feels that invisible pull at his mind and body – this is Kylo trying to draw them closer together, keep them like this for as long as possible.

“Hux that… that’s enough _, please_ , I’m… I’m fucking _ready._ ” Kylo’s face is damp with sweat – as is the rest of his body. Hux sits back and admires how he’s done – the light dusting of hair running down the cleft of Kylo’s ass is completely flat and sticky with spit, his hole shiny pink and open.

            Hux takes the lube that Kylo’s practically shoving in his face.  “How do you want this, Kylo?”

            “Like this.”  Kylo makes no effort to move; he’s both relaxed and tense; all it will take is Hux touching him the right way to undo him completely.

            Hux squirts lube onto his fingers and starts to wet Kylo’s hole with it.  Two fingers slide in easily and Kylo shudders.  A third follows a minute later and Hux has to scramble to slick himself up – Kylo’s using the Force to pull him down.

            “Easy, Kylo, there’s not any need to rush.”

            Kylo groans as Hux puts just a little more lube on himself.  “Hux, _come on._ ”

            Hux grabs Kylo’s hips and pulls him so that he’s more or less in his lap. 

            “So _impatient._ ”

            Kylo had something to come back with but it’s gone as soon as he feels the wide, thick head of Hux’s cock against his hole; Hux eases him down very, very slowly, one arm around Kylo’s body and the other steadying him by the hip.  Kylo’s hands are reaching back to hold onto Hux’s sides and Hux kisses him through the last couple of inches, as deep inside of Kylo as he can get.

            “I’ve got you, Kylo.”  Hux’s lips are no longer cold as he kisses Kylo’s neck and wraps both arms around him; Kylo holds onto his hands as tightly as he can.

            “S…so cold, Hux.”  Kylo shivers from Hux’s careful attentions – with it Hux’s heart aches.  Kylo’s been overloaded to the point of breaking.  Slowly, Hux starts to move.

            Kylo tosses his head back and lays it on Hux’s right shoulder, his cock swinging as Hux fucks him, slapping loudly against his belly.  Precome spatters all over the both of them, clear little droplets that Hux is tempted to gather up and taste – yet Kylo maintains his vice-like grip on his hands; Kylo wants to come on Hux’s cock, and Hux’s cock alone.

            Hux bites down on Kylo’s pulse point and starts to fuck Kylo harder, deeper, faster – the Force ripples with energy and washes over Hux like a wave, nearly knocking them both face down on the mattress.  He can feel Kylo’s skin warming back up, having been internalizing some of the cold he’d been touched with.  His skin almost glows as he gets closer to orgasm, his back flushed and his hair damp with sweat – Hux buries his face in Kylo’s neck and fuck if he’s not close, buried in the heat that’s now radiating from Kylo’s body.

            Kylo comes so hard that he screams himself hoarse.

            Hux hears the heavy spatter of his come all over the bed, the tight, powerful contractions of his body around his cock; Hux bites down so hard when he comes that he draws blood, coating his lips red and nearly making Kylo pass out.

            It’s unlike anything he’s experienced with Kylo previously.

            Shakily, Kylo pulls himself from Hux’s body and collapses – Hux’s thighs ache and quiver as he goes down next to him, careful to avoid laying in the mess of Kylo’s climax.

            “We… we should have champagne more often.”  Kylo reaches for Hux’s face and traces his cheekbone.  Hux kisses his palm and with monumental effort, moves closer to him.

            “To be fair – there are only two other bottles of that particular vintage left within the Order’s borders.”

            “And you have both of them, right?”

            Hux just taps the side of his nose and gives Kylo a kiss.

            “To be fair – it really isn’t the champagne that we need.”

            It’s not until much later that Hux realizes the bucket and its contents are scattered across the floor – it’s almost worth waking Kylo up to help him clean it.

            Almost.

 

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. - this is my first outing with temperature play and if I did anything wrong, please tell me so that if I ever commit the same sin again, I can do it even better the next time.


End file.
